


Broken Heart Mended

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Summary: Sam and his brother Dean were separated years ago, and they never quite got over it. When they’re brought back together in less than ideal circumstances, will they heal the heartbreak that’s followed them ever since? What happens when plans for the future clash with dreams of the past?Written for the Wincest Reverse Bang for my amazing artist, emmatheslayer. I've worked with her before and I love it! Thanks to her for her amazing artwork and to my editor for controlling my excessive love of commas and the word and.Completely AU. Pre-Stanford, but only barely.





	Broken Heart Mended

**Title:** Broken Heart Mended

 **Artist:** emmatheslayer

 **Author:** storyspinner70

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Warnings only for language and sex

 **Summary:** Sam and his brother Dean were separated years ago, and they never quite got over it. When they’re brought back together in less than ideal circumstances, will they heal the heartbreak that’s followed them ever since? What happens when plans for the future clash with dreams of the past?

 

Amazing Art Post: [emmatheslayer's LJ](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/514603.html)

 

 

 

 

**Broken Heart Mended**

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, I am most definitely not kidding you.”

“Okay, let me get this straight...”

“Hah!”

Sam continued doggedly. “...Just because I got into a little trouble...”

“You set fire to an abandoned building, Sam.”

“I did not! I have told you over and over I had no idea what they were going to do!”

“You were still there!”

“I thought we were going to drink beer and maybe shoot some windows, that’s all!”

“That’s all?” Sam’s mom asked, her voice getting louder. “That’s all?! That’s still destruction of property, Sam!”

“I get that, Mom. But it was harmless!”

Mary plunked her face down on the table. “What happened to you, Sam? When did you change so much? You were always such a sweet boy.”

“Welcome to the teenage years, Mother,” Sam said, voice full of sarcasm. “Maybe you’d have known what to expect if you hadn’t run my brother off.”

Sam’s mom jerked upright. “I did not run your… You know what, I’m not doing this again, and I’m not apologizing to you again. Your father and I did the best we could. Dean wanted to live with your father on the farm instead of in the city and you were too young. Your constant complaining isn’t going to change the past, so drop it.”

“I’m not too young now.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Get out of my kitchen.”

“I don’t know what to do John. He’s getting angrier and more out of control with every year. I know, I know. Are you sure we did the right thing? They were both so devastated… I know. I know they were. No, I never told either one of them what you saw. How was I supposed to bring that up?”

Mary and John were both silent for a few moments.

“How’s Dean? Oh? Still at the auto shop? That’s good. He was always good with mechanical things. Does he...Is he seeing anyone? Really? Is she nice? Is it serious? I see. Yeah. Maybe she’s the one.” Mary sighed. “I know, John. I know." Mary swirled her finger through the condensation left on the table top by her glass.

“Sam said something about not being too old to live with you now. Maybe we should.” John interrupted immediately. “No, hear me out.” Mary continued. “Dean is dating someone, and it’s fairly serious. Now would be the perfect time to let Sam see that. No, he never settled on one person. There is a steady stream of girls and boys through this house, but no one for very long.

“We can’t keep them apart forever. You need help on the farm anyway, right? It’ll save you having to hire someone to replace Jimmy and Mark, won’t it?

“I know you want him to join you in the family business, John. But I told you how set he is on going to college to become a lawyer. You can’t keep hoping he’s going to change his mind. You know how he is when he has his heart set on something.

“I hear you, but you can’t push the farm on him. This family has already been torn apart enough. Don’t cause even more of a rift. I mean it, John. Alright. For the summer for right now. I’ll call you with the details.”

Mary sighed and pressed the phone close to her face for a moment. “I know, John. I love you, too.”

Sam hoped his brother was the one to pick him up from the airport. They had a lot to talk about. His heart plummeted when he saw his dad there and that he was alone.

“Hey, son. You look good.”

“Thanks, dad, you too.”

“You got tall. Probably going to be taller than me when it’s all said and done.”

Sam scuffed his shoe on the floor. “Yeah, I think I have a way to go yet.”

If Sam had looked up, he’d have seen the love and regret flip across John’s face. But he didn’t. “Are you hungry? There’s a good steakhouse on the way home.”

 _Home._ Something Sam had been missing for a long time. “What about Dean?”

“Oh, he’ll be alright. I think he said something about going out with his girl. I’m not sure, but there’s plenty at the house if he didn’t.” John watched Sam’s face carefully, but if there was one thing Sam had learned, it was how to hide what he was feeling whenever someone mentioned Dean.

 _Maybe it was going to be alright after all_ , John thought to himself. _Maybe it was just a phase_.

Sam kept his face carefully blank, but inside he was burning alive. _His girl_. Not a string of someones he brought in to scratch itches while he waited for his brother. No, Dad had said _his girl_. “Did he know I was coming today?”

“He knew you were coming but I didn’t tell him exactly when. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sam studied his Dad surreptitiously. _Why would he do that? Did he not want Dean to be there to pick Sam up? What was going on?_

“You need anything while we’re out?”

“Nah, I think I’m good. Mom said you got me some boots and things for the farm and I was able to pack the rest.”

“That’s great, son. I look forward to us working on the farm together. I missed you.” John’s voice was rough with emotion that he quickly cleared with a sharp cough.

“Me too, Dad.” Sam’s smile was strained, but his Dad didn’t seem to notice. Neither was big on chit chat, so his Dad just cranked up the music and off they went.

“Dad? What’s with the luggage, is Sa-” Dean skidded to a halt when he saw Sam, his face splitting with a giant grin. “Brother,” he breathed.

Sam ducked his head, suddenly shy. The distance between them seemed to shrink slowly, miles becoming inches with every discreet glance.

“How you been, Sammy?”

“Missed you,” Sam whispered.

“Missed you too, baby brother. So much. You have no idea how much I -”

“Dean! Glad you’re back. How’s Hope?”

“She’s fine,” Dean answered, trying to keep his voice even and his annoyance well hidden.

“Great, great. She’s a keeper, that one.” John clasped Dean and Sam’s shoulders in each hand, smiling at his sons. “So glad to have y’all here together again. Dean, help your brother get his bags upstairs.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean and Sam gathered his few bags and started up the stairs. The silence was electric once they were alone.

“Who’s Hope?”

“Sammy...”

“Who is she, Dean?”

“What about the string of people I had to hear about from Dad, huh? Who were they?”

“They were _no one_ , Dean. They were distractions until I got my brother back.” Sam’s voice was low and cold. “I guess I shouldn’t have bothered, huh? How long until the wedding?” Sam spit the word wedding like poison.

“Dad saw us, Sam.”

“What?”

“He and Mom didn’t split just because they wanted a divorce. They split because Dad needed help with something and saw you with my tongue down your throat.”

“No...”

“Yeah.” Dean seized Sam’s arms. “I had no choice but to go. I heard them talking about it. It had to be this way. It was either this or separate boarding schools or worse. I didn’t dare try to tell you. I didn’t know what they were watching or reading.”

Sam sank onto his bed. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, Sammy. You’ll be eighteen soon. We can...”

“We can what, Dean? Dad won’t let you leave the farm.”

“He won’t have any choice in the matter.”

“You love the farm, Dean. Your letters and the phone calls...”

“I do love the farm, Sammy. But not as much as...”

“No.” Sam put his fingers on Dean’s mouth. It was a mistake. They were soft and slick and Sam wanted to feel them on his skin. “There’s no hope for us.”

“Stop it, Sam. Don’t talk like that.”

“I’m tired, Dean. Long trip. I think I’ll unpack and go to bed a bit early.”

“Sam.”

“Night, brother.”

Dean flinched at Sam’s deliberate use of his title. “Night, Sam. We’ll finish this tomorrow.”

The soft click of his door shutting sounded like a gunshot in the sudden stillness. Sam unpacked robotically and climbed into bed just as he’d said. Sleep was a long time coming.

Sam stumbled downstairs much later than he had planned to. No one had woken him and he felt disoriented and out of sorts. He didn’t even bother to dress before he went down, feeling angry and rebellious.

“Hey, Sam.” Dean’s voice was low and quiet, tentative.

Sam just grunted and headed for the coffee maker.

“I can make you some food if you want. Dad’s gone for the day. He really didn’t want to go but had no choice.” Dean smiled maliciously.

Sam plopped down on a stool at the counter. “Cereal is fine.”

Dean reached for a bowl, the cereal and milk and dropped them and a spoon in front of Sam. Sam reached for the box but was brought up short by Dean spinning him around on the stool. “You grew up nice, didn’t you Sammy?”

“I grew up alone.”

“I know. So did I.”

“You aren’t alone now though, are you?” Sam’s voice was entirely more childish and unpleasant than he was aiming for. “You’ve got your precious Hope, right?”

“Jealous, Sammy?”

“Fuck you.”

“You want to?”

Sam refused to answer and tried to turn the stool back to his breakfast. Dean’s hands on his arms were hard, and Sam took his first real look at his brother. Dean’s shoulders were broad and his arms roped with muscle, bulging slightly as he flexed his hold on Sam. Dean was even more gorgeous than he had been.

“Don’t you want me anymore, Sam? Is that it? I’m not your type anymore?”

“We can’t do this, Dean,” Sam hissed.

“We can.”

“How, Dean? How are we going to do this when I’m leaving for school soon and Dad needs you here?”

“Dad is going to retire soon. He told me so himself.” Dean reached out and lifted Sam’s chin. “Stanford isn’t that far away, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

“It’s just a four hour flight. Hardly anything at all.”

“You’d,” Sam hesitated. “You’d come see me?”

“Of course I would. I couldn’t come back to the city, Sam. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you and there was too much of a chance that something would happen. I couldn’t risk it.”

“Can you keep your hands off me, now?”

Dean stepped into the cradle of Sam’s thighs and bent slightly to nuzzle at his neck. Sam smelled like sleep sweat and shampoo and something musky and sweet. “No.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hips then, pulling his crotch tight to his. “We never got to do this. I’ve imagined this forever. Did you, Sammy?” Dean started up a rhythm, grinding softly against Sam. “Gonna let me make you come, Sammy? Right here in the kitchen. Knowing Dad could come back at any time?”

Sam just groaned, shifting down to rub against his brother.

Dean let go of Sam’s hip with one hand and slid it inside his sweats, running his fingers up and down Sam’s hard shaft. Sam moaned, doing his best to keep it low and just between them. Dean flattened his palm over the head of Sam’s cock and circled it, collecting pre-come to ease the way, then cupped his hand around Sam’s dick, pushing his thumb into the nerves right under the head.

“Come on, Sammy. You don’t have to be quiet. No one’s here. Come on. Let go.”

“Dean,” Sam moaned. “Wanted you for so long.”

“I’m here, little brother.”

Sam groaned, starting to move on his own.

“Come on baby brother. That’s right. Let me hear you come.”

Sam dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s neck, straining into his slow moving, maddening hand. “Yes, Sam, fuck my fist. Show me how you like it. Big brother wants to know.”

Sam braced one hand on the counter behind him, the other on Dean’s neck and started moving at the pace he liked, getting faster as he got closer to coming. “Remember this, Dean. I like it just like this.”

Dean took over, keeping his strokes at the speed Sam had set, twisting his hand at the end of every stroke, flicking the bundle of nerves and the slit of Sam’s cock randomly. Sam dropped his head back, his breath coming even faster now, tiny whines and moans just loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Come for me, Sammy. That’s right. Come.”

Sam lost it then, crying out and coming into Dean's hand. Dean leaned forward. “That’s my baby brother. So beautiful. I missed your perfect face so much. So gorgeous, brother. Especially when you come.” Dean kissed Sam then, Sam panting into his mouth.

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants and, looking Sam right in the eye, licked it clean.

“Oh, god,” Sam moaned, still catching his breath.

Dean laughed and rested his forehead on Sam’s. “Go take a shower and change, then come eat. I have to go do some work in the stables so Dad doesn’t think I spent all day in here fucking my baby brother.”

Sam snorted and left the kitchen.

Sam showered quickly and dressed, barely swiping at his hair long enough to keep it from dripping. He bounced down the stairs with his new work boots in hand and stopped just long enough to grab the cereal and eat as quickly as he could. Struggling into his boots, he practically ran outside.

He absently noted the strange car in the driveway but didn’t think much about it. He was only interested in getting to the stable – and his brother.

“Not right now, Hope. My brother is somewhere around here.”

“Oh, come on. He knows how things are, right? He’d probably be happy his big brother was getting some.”

Sam heard Dean’s sharp bark of laughter like he was standing right next to him.

“Oh, you _really_ don’t know my brother.” There was a shuffling, then Dean’s voice rang out steel edged and hard. “I said no, Hope. I have things to do today that aren’t you.”

“Fine. Sorry I wanted a few minutes of your precious time.”

Dean didn’t answer and Hope huffed and stormed out of the stables.

Sam narrowed his eyes at her as she passed, and she stopped, dragging her eyes over him from head to toe, her eyes cold and her mouth twisted in anger. “Looks like I picked the wrong brother.”

Sam smiled, something cold and mocking. “You sure did.”

Her eyes widened a bit at his tone then she muttered something he couldn’t hear and stomped to her car.

Sam watched her leave. When he turned around, Dean was leaning against the doorjamb. Sam sent him a scathing glance and strode into the stables.

“Still with the bitchfaces, I see.”

“Shut up.” Sam stepped up to one of the stalls and looked at the foal inside – more as a way of avoiding his brother than anything.

“You always were a jealous little bitch, weren’t you Sammy?” Dean’s breath was hot in Sam’s ear as he pressed Sam into the stall. “Good to see nothing major has changed.”

“ _She’s_ a bitch. What did you see in her?”

“She was nothing like you. She was safe.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know it.”

Dean’s phone rang and he checked it. “Dad,” he said then answered. “Hey. You on your way? What do you mean he changed his mind? He can’t do that! Okay. No, I was just going to go out with Hope tonight.”

Sam clenched his jaw at the mention of her name.

“He’ll be fine by himself for awhile. He’s not a kid, Dad.”

Sam rolled his eyes and snarled quietly at his brother.

Dean pressed Sam more firmly into the stall door. Sam struggled, but not enough to alert their dad. Dean ground his thickening cock into Sam’s ass and finished up his call with their dad.

“He says he’s staying the night.”

“You don’t believe him?”

“They split us up to get us away from each other. You think he’s going to leave us alone after two days back together?”

“Good point.”

“I could hear the auction in the background though, so we have at least five hours until he gets home.”

“Yeah?”

Dean grinned. “Yeah. Come on little brother. How about you show me just how much you missed me?”

Dean mouthed down Sam’s long neck, tracing the outline of his collarbone with his lips and tongue then sucking lightly, dragging his teeth across Sam’s soft skin. Sam wiggled closer, dropping his hands behind him on Dean’s knees and leaning on them. Grabbing Sam’s throat, Dean forced his head back, while he pulled Sam’s hips even more tightly to his own, watching how his brother bent and twisted to his every will.

“You’re so beautiful, baby brother.” Dean’s voice was a deep rumble against Sam’s sweaty skin.

“Dean.” A whine. An order.

“Undress, Sam.” Sam immediately stood and did so, his hard cock bobbing as he did so. Dean lifted his hips and slid his pants off grabbing the tube of lube he had in his pocket, then pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. Sam raised his eyebrows but wasted no time in climbing back on Dean’s lap.

Dean kissed him, hands tight in his hair. “Rise up, Sam.”

Dean reached around Sam and pulled him to his chest. Sam heard the crinkle of the lube as Dean opened it, slicking his fingers. Cupping one cheek, he pulled, opening Sam for his slippery fingers. Sam rubbed his erection against Dean’s chest, pausing for a moment when Dean slid the first finger in knuckle deep. “Yes, Dean.”

“Have you done this before Sam?” Dean’s voice was dark and strained.

“No. I always fucked them.” Sam paused for a moment, leaning back into Dean’s hand and pulling Dean’s head up. “Wanted it to be you.’

Dean groaned and dropped his forehead to Sam’s chin. “Rock back, Sam. Feel it. Take my other finger, too. That’s my boy. One more. Can you do it?”

Sam moaned as Dean slid the third finger in, stretching and pulling at his rim. He started rocking in earnest.

“You want more, baby brother? Want to take a fourth? Stretch you out so far I can just slip my dick in nice and smooth?” Dean twisted his head around until he could nip at Sam’s throat again. “You gotta tell me what you want Sammy.”

“I want you to shut up, Dean. Just stop talking. I can’t...” Sam started when Dean rubbed a fourth finger over Sam’s stretched hole, rubbing but not pushing in. “Just fucking do it, Dean.”

“Look at you taking everything I give you first time out of the gate.”

“I’m not one of your fucking...” Sam hissed, panting, “...fucking horses. I know what I want. And if you don’t get on with it, I’ll do it myself.”

Dean laughed, free and easy for the first time in a long long time. “Let me do that then,” he said as he slid a fourth finger into Sam, who shuddered and stilled. “One day, Sammy. One day I’m going to finger you until you come. Just play with you for hours.” Dean found and started rubbing Sam’s prostate. “Maybe I’ll fist you, Sammy. What do you think? Would you like that? Just sink in up to my wrist.”

Sam wrapped his fist tight in Dean’s hair. “Stop. Fucking. Talking.”

Dean laughed, low and wicked, and slid his fingers out of Sam. He slid his hands over Sam’s back, latching his fingers over Sam’s shoulders and pulling him tight against him. “What’s the matter, Sammy? I thought you loved my voice.”

“Not nearly as much as you do, apparently.”

Dean let go with his still slick fingers and reached for the still opened tube of lube to slick up his cock. Rubbing his cock over Sam’s ass as much as possible as he did so. His one hand kept Sam from moving and he used the other to guide the head of his cock to Sam’s hole, “Here we go, Sammy.”

Any words Sam might have thought about saying were punched out of his throat as Dean let go of him and he slowly settled down Dean’s cock. Once he was all the way in Dean’s lap, he rested for a moment, counting the pulsing of his strained asshole and feeling Dean’s harsh panting breath in his ear. Once he’d adjusted he started raising and lowering himself at a smooth, slow pace.

“Sam.” Dean grabbed Sam’s hips – the pace Sam chose was not enough – not hard enough, not fast enough – but his brother knew what he was ready for better than Dean, so Dean dropped his head into the back of the couch below him. He gripped Sam’s hips and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm and let Sam lead. That was a mistake. All he could hear was the wet sound of flesh on flesh and their harsh moaning breath.

Sam leaned back, knees spread wide, hands propped on Dean’s knees behind him, experimenting with how Dean’s thick cock felt in different positions. “Fuck, Dean.”

Dean gritted his teeth, concentrating on not slamming up into Sam and coming far too soon.

Sam shifted suddenly and planted both feet on the couch cushions on either side of Dean, opening his knees as wide as he could. “Oh, god. That’s perfect.”

“Hitting the spot, brother?”

“Hmmm,” Sam groaned. Throwing his head back, he rolled his hips, moving in ever widening and shrinking circles. Suddenly, he stopped.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered. “Baby you gotta move.”

“Not ready to come yet.”

“I am,” Dean cried out as Sam started moving again.

“Too bad.”

Dean was nearly out of his mind with the need to come when Sam finally picked up his pace, bouncing in Dean’s lap, his ass slapping Dean’s thighs, sweat and lube and pre-cum making their skin stick and drag and slide. Dean’s whole body was one tense, hard line and his eyes had closed of their own volition. He opened them in a hurry when Sam stopped moving again.

Sam had settled on Dean’s legs, knees wide open, and he was staring at the spot where Dean was buried deep in his ass. With one hand, Sam started stroking his own cock slowly and deliberately while he watched Dean’s cock twitch and jump in its enforced stillness.

Dean cursed under his breath. The fingers of Sam’s other hand flitted over Dean’s balls and the small part of Dean’s shaft not covered in Sam and the fleeting touches and the scorching sight of Sam’s pretty cock pumping in and out of his own hand so slowly was driving Dean crazy.

“Sam, god. I can’t...”

“You’d do anything for me.”

“Fuck you, Sammy.”

Sam laughed then and cupped Dean’s balls more firmly. “I thought you already were, big brother.”

Dean’s only reply was a strangled moan.

Sam stroked his own cock faster, rising up on his knees, watching Dean’s cock as it became more and more visible.

“Fuck. Fuck. That’s right, baby brother,” Dean whispered. “Come for me baby, god, please come Sam.”

A handful of strokes later, Sam was coming, the contractions of his orgasm driving Dean almost to the edge. “Sam, please. Please move for me. just a little.”

Sam leaned forward and kissed him, his mouth open and wet, unable to catch his breath well enough to kiss him decently. Dean’s hands were like shackles around Sam’s thighs, calloused and hard with work.

“Sam!” Dean barked.

Sam started circling his hips faster as he slid farther down Dean’s cock. “Oh god yes, sweetheart. Just like that.” It was mere moments and Dean was coming, his fingers digging deep into Sam’s hips.

Sam collapsed on top of Dean as soon as Dean’s grip slackened, driving Dean into the couch below them.

Dean blew Sam’s hair out of his face and shifted, sliding smoothly out of Sam. Sam groaned, hating the emptiness and the ache Dean left behind. Dean let him lay for a moment then started rubbing Sam’s back, trying to get him to move. “You gotta get up Sammy. We need to clean up and make sure there’s no evidence left behind. Just in case Dad makes it back today.”

Sam groaned and muttered something under his breath, but he moved, wincing as he got to his feet.

“You okay, Sammy?”

Sam just reached and pulled Dean up, then kissed him. “More than.”

Dean ran his hands up and down Sam’s back and ass. “You go shower and I’ll clean up here.”

Sam headed up the stairs, a little wobbly but smiling. He stopped right before he lost sight of Dean. “Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t,” Dean answered, feeling his lips stretching into something soft and loving.

Their dad didn’t come back that night, so that was something, but they spent the time carefully apart and in their own spaces just in case. It became their routine. They’d sneak moments when they could, going out to find time together if their father didn’t leave often enough for them.

It was painful, but joyful all the same, bittersweet edges cutting just deep enough to sting. They made up for it, though, in the moments they were together like they wanted to be. Love and sex and a bone deep satisfaction filled in the lonely spaces they collected when they were forced to be apart.

Days and nights rolled across the skies and soon it was time for Sam to leave. His mom had shipped his things to Stanford already. His dad had bought his ticket. For the first time, Sam didn’t want to go. He went anyway.

Dean flew up four months later. Sam introduced him as his boyfriend. He couldn’t seem to stop touching him.

He almost cried when Dean left – wouldn’t let him go when they reached security. Dean simply stood there, rocking him, whispering plans for the future in his ear with a voice heavy with sorrow and his own tears. “Almost there, little brother. Almost there.”

Every visit was a dream, every parting a nightmare, but they hung tight, clinging to their plan, their future, their love.

When Sam finally graduated, Dean was there to bring him home. They drove – days of asphalt and tar wavering in the early summer heat, windows open to the dust and the heavy burning breeze. They lived, for a moment, just the way they wanted, and it tasted sweet and thick in their throats.

They say what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, and they could certainly vouch for that. They were battered. They were bruised. But they were unbreakable.

 

_There's a trail of tears and love no one can erase_

_Love has no end, take it to the grave_

_There's a place in the dark in the black where the demons are made_

_But I ain't your partner, I am your slave_

 

_Keep your head down for now, cut the light_

_Just 'til we get out of town, and I find_

_Find a place to hide_

  
_'Til I find a place to hide_

 

_[The White Buffalo – The Getaway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYg6BsCXqbM) _

 

__


End file.
